myspace adventures
by nameuscool
Summary: MYSPACE! I SMELL BACON!
1. Chapter 1

from:Sonshine america.  
Date: Jul 31, 2009 12:07 pm Subject: just a random quiz.

Body: If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
um i'd rather not say

What would your last name be if you married the last person you kissed?  
if you consider a fake kiss then i guess cooper

Is there a difference between love and being in love?  
yes. very big one.

best friends?  
lucy and tawni.

Are you taller than your mom?  
almost

If the last person you kissed tried to kiss you again, would you kiss back?  
i'd rather not answer that

How long until your next birthday?  
couple weeks

What time did you go to sleep last night?  
I think ten.

Do you know anyone with the same middle name as you, but spelled differently?  
no

What color is your shirt?  
plaid.

Would you rather have long or short hair?  
long

Do you hate being alone?  
depends i guess

What's your favorite season of the year?  
spring

Do you miss anyone?  
Lucy:(

Are you wearing jeans right now?  
yeah.

Are any of your friends virgins?  
yes... What kind of question is this.

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
i think walmart

Day been rough?  
no well until chad came in.

Do you think a lot of people think bad things about you?  
no, but chad probably dose

Who knows a secret about you that no one else knows?  
lucy.

Where's the one person you want the most?  
idk probably at his house.

How do you type your smileys?  
alot of different ways.

How often do you straighten your hair?  
not that often

why did you kiss the last person you kissed?  
to convince james that we were on a "date" but it was fake.

Last people besides family that went into your house?  
Tawni.

What was your last call for?  
About rehearsal.

Ever kissed anyone in your top?  
no

Do you get jealous easily?  
not really.

Do you act different around someone you like?  
nope i act the same

Ever dated two people at once?  
of course not!!!!

Are you happy?  
of course.

Do you sleep with your door open or closed?  
closed.

Do you think relationships are hard?  
some of them.

Do you think you have made a difference in anyone's life?  
maybe

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
of course Lucy would.

Does seeing couples in love make you mad?  
no it makes me happy to know that another person is happy.

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
yeah.

Have you ever slow danced with someone?  
yes.

What are you going to do after this?  
rehersal.

Do you make eye contact when you talk to people?  
yes

Do you wear make up?  
yeah.

How much longer until you get what you want more than anything?  
idk.

Have you ever slept on the floor with the person you like?  
no

Is the last person you hugged older than you?  
no.

What was the last song you sang along to?  
girls just wanna have fun.

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
no

Do you believe that you can change for someone?  
no

Last non- alcoholic beverage consumed?  
moutain dew.

Has anyone upset you in the last week?  
yeah, well sorta hes just complicated sometimes.

comments:

Welcome2tawnitown: the first one is sooooooo Chad and I'm the prettier best friend.

yoyoyoitsnico:I agree wit tawni about the first question oh and I would see you if you were to go in the hospital.

Iwillgo2narnia: I LUV MOUTAIN DEW!!!!!!!

LuckyLUcy: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW i miss you to sonny. 


	2. Chapter 2

from: Welcome2tawnitown

Date: Aug 1, 2009 1:07 pm

Subject: just a random quiz.

Body: If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
One of those teen gladiators so if some one breaks in he can put up a fight and my pretty face won't be harmed!!

What would your last name be if you married the last person you kissed?  
pattinson. (Sorry pattinson fans i'm team Jacob/lautner)

Is there a difference between love and being in love?  
idk

best friends?  
Sonny

Are you taller than your mom?  
yes.

If the last person you kissed tried to kiss you again, would you kiss back?  
slap him

How long until your next birthday?  
exactly a year from now. (yup today is my birthday)

What time did you go to sleep last night?  
eleven.

Do you know anyone with the same middle name as you, but spelled differently?  
Yes, Portlyn. Her middle name is marie too.  
What color is your shirt?  
pink

Would you rather have long or short hair?  
long just like it is now. Long. blonde. and gorgeous.

Do you hate being alone?  
My biggest fear.

What's your favorite season of the year?  
summer. You get the best outfits in the summer, Then again i look pretty any season.

Do you miss anyone?  
not really

Are you wearing jeans right now?  
no. I'm wearing shorts.

Are any of your friends virgins?  
a duh. Almost all my friends are virgins.

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
some store in the mall.

Day been rough?  
No, My day always brightens up when I look in the mirror.

Do you think a lot of people think bad things about you?  
Probably, but only because their jelouse of how pretty i am.

Who knows a secret about you that no one else knows?  
Sonny.

Where's the one person you want the most?  
Can't tell you that.

How do you type your smileys?  
like this- ;.)

How often do you straighten your hair?  
This hair is all natural.

why did you kiss the last person you kissed?  
spin the bottle game.

Last people besides family that went into your house?  
Sonny.

What was your last call for?  
Getting my nails done.

Ever kissed anyone in your top?  
no

Do you get jealous easily?  
no

Do you act different around someone you like?  
No of corse not.

Ever dated two people at once?  
Sorta

Are you happy?  
Yes they just continued my favorite lip gloss coco moco coco! yay!

Do you sleep with your door open or closed?  
closed.

Do you think relationships are hard?  
The ones i've been in haven't been.

Do you think you have made a difference in anyone's life?  
idk.

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
Yes i Think sonny would be their for me.

Does seeing couples in love make you mad?  
no

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
yeah.

Have you ever slow danced with someone?  
yes.

What are you going to do after this?  
shopping!

Do you make eye contact when you talk to people?  
yes. Unless their a shirtless hott guy *cough*Taylor Lautner*cough*

Do you wear make up?  
duh!

How much longer until you get what you want more than anything?  
A week. Taylor is Guess staring.

Have you ever slept on the floor with the person you like?  
no

Is the last person you hugged older than you?  
Yes my daddy!!

What was the last song you sang along to?  
It's all about me (a/n Thats on the bratz movie by chelsea staub)

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
Yes, when my mom and daddy got divorced.

Do you believe that you can change for someone?  
no

Last non- alcoholic beverage consumed?  
water

Has anyone upset you in the last week?  
No, not really

comments:

yoyoyoitsnico:you kissed Robert!!!! omg what did i miss at that party.

IWILLgo2narnia: Taylor is comming we need to do a twilight sketch. I call edward!!!

Masterofknomes: I made one. i just said i was 13. Any way you sooooooooo get jelouse eaisly.

the1nonlyCDC: Hey blondie can you get sonny to add me.

Sonshine america: OMG Taylor Lautner!!!!!! Oh and Chad All you had to do is ask or send a request.

the1nonlyCDC: I already did.

Sonshine america: fine

the1nonlyCDC: fine

Sonshine america: Good

the1nonlyCDC:Good

welcome2tawnitown: Do not do that on my bulletin!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

from: Masterofknomes

Date: Aug 1, 2009 4:20 pm

Subject: just a random quiz.

Body: If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
Idk

What would your last name be if you married the last person you kissed?  
Helmenhimer. Yeah that's what holloway's last name was.

Is there a difference between love and being in love?  
I think so.

best friends?  
THe knomes, but if your talking people i guess Sonny.

Are you taller than your mom?  
no

If the last person you kissed tried to kiss you again, would you kiss back?  
Send dogs after him.

How long until your next birthday?  
A couple of monthes.

What time did you go to sleep last night?  
eleven.

Do you know anyone with the same middle name as you, but spelled differently?  
no

What color is your shirt?  
Blue.

Would you rather have short or long hair?

I want medium with pigtails.

Do you hate being alone?  
no

What's your favorite season of the year?  
Winter, it's nice and warms in the vents.

Do you miss anyone?  
no

Are you wearing jeans right now?  
yes.

Are any of your friends virgins?  
Yes.

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
Idk Holloway gave it to me.

Day been rough?  
No

Do you think a lot of people think bad things about you?  
IF you say that they think i'm weird is bad then yes.

Who knows a secret about you that no one else knows?  
The knomes.

Where's the one person you want the most?  
In the studio.

How do you type your smileys?  
like this- %.) (an alien.)

How often do you straighten your hair?  
Every so often.

why did you kiss the last person you kissed?  
I was dared.

Last people besides family that went into your house?  
Grady, he wanted to borrow some cheese.

What was your last call for?  
To order a new knome.

Ever kissed anyone in your top?  
no

Do you get jealous easily?  
no

Do you act different around someone you like?  
No

Ever dated two people at once?  
no

Are you happy?  
Yes My knome came in today.

Do you sleep with your door open or closed?  
closed. and sometimes when it's boring at the studio I take a nap in the vents.

Do you think relationships are hard?  
YEs!!!! Well it is when you get involved with a 10 year old (never again)

Do you think you have made a difference in anyone's life?  
Yes in the knomes life they told me.

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
I haven't fixed it yet, but i'm pretty sure Tom wouldn't come and see me.

Does seeing couples in love make you mad?  
no

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
no

Have you ever slow danced with someone?  
God no.

What are you going to do after this?  
Probably prank chad and or portlyn.

Do you make eye contact when you talk to people?  
yes.

Do you wear make up?  
not much

How much longer until you get what you want more than anything?  
How am i supposed to know

Have you ever slept on the floor with the person you like?  
no

Is the last person you hugged older than you?  
no, MY baby cousin dora.

What was the last song you sang along to?  
the spongebob theme song. (don't ask)

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
no

Do you believe that you can change for someone?  
no

Last non- alcoholic beverage consumed?  
milk.

Has anyone upset you in the last week?  
nope.

comments:

IWILLgo2narnia:Thanx for the cheese Zora, Do you think I could borrow some more?

Welcome2tawnitown: The spongebob song zora seriously?

Sonshine america: I would deffinetly see you zora. And your one of my best friends too!!!

the1nonlyCDC: WEll now i know your gonna prank me so it's never gonna work.

Masterofknomes: YEs Chad but when.

yoyoyoitsnico: Oh so it was you who drank the rest of the milk in the mini fridge. 


	4. Chapter 4

1from: the1nonlyCDC

Date: Aug 3, 2009 5:20 pm

Subject: just a (so not ) random quiz.

Body: If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
I know who it would be but I'm not telling you

What would your last name be if you married the last person you kissed?  
1. I would never change my last name.

2. Was I supposed to remember her last name.

Is there a difference between love and being in love?

Yes

best friends?  
No one is worthy enough.

Are you taller than your mom?  
Yes

If the last person you kissed tried to kiss you again, would you kiss back?  
No I broke up with her for a reason.

How long until your next birthday?  
Next year.

What time did you go to sleep last night?  
3 am.

Do you know anyone with the same middle name as you, but spelled differently?  
No and they wouldn't be worthy enough to share it with me.

What color is your shirt?  
White.

Would you rather have short or long hair?

would it matter. I look hot in both styles.

Do you hate being alone?  
no

What's your favorite season of the year?  
Fall.

Do you miss anyone?

no

Are you wearing jeans right now?  
No

Are any of your friends virgins?  
Yes.

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
It's part of the Falls costume

Day been rough?  
No well until Sonny came in and said some thing about me being a jerk.

Do you think a lot of people think bad things about you?  
No who could think bad things about Chad Dylan Cooper.

Who knows a secret about you that no one else knows?  
I don't tell my secrets.

Where's the one person you want the most?  
In the studio.

How do you type your smileys?  
like this- =)

How often do you straighten your hair?  
I don't straighten my hair.

why did you kiss the last person you kissed?  
She was hott.

Last people besides family that went into your house?  
Some chick. I don't know her name.

What was your last call for?  
To break up with this girl

Ever kissed anyone in your top?  
Yeah almost all of them, except the randoms and tom.

Do you get jealous easily?  
no

Do you act different around someone you like?  
If you mean like as in crush then no I don't cuz Chad Dylan Cooper dosen't crush on girls Girls crush on Chad Dylan Cooper.

Ever dated two people at once?Yeah

Are you happy?  
I guess.

Do you sleep with your door open or closed?  
closed.

Do you think relationships are hard?  
No, Their easy. Date-kiss-dump. See easy.

Do you think you have made a difference in anyone's life?  
Probably I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
Yes I'm sure Sonny would see me. My friends list is randomized .

Does seeing couples in love make you mad?  
no

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
Maybe.

Have you ever slow danced with someone?  
Yeah.

What are you going to do after this?  
Make the magic at the falls.

Do you make eye contact when you talk to people?  
yes. Well sometimes.

Do you wear make up?  
Only when I'm filming.

How much longer until you get what you want more than anything?  
How am i supposed to know

Have you ever slept on the floor with the person you like?  
Yes.

Is the last person you hugged older than you?  
No

What was the last song you sang along to?  
I'm to sexy for my shirt.

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
no

Do you believe that you can change for someone?  
no , people change for Chad Dylan Cooper.

Last non- alcoholic beverage consumed?  
Logan berry smoothie.

Has anyone upset you in the last week?  
nope.

comments:

IWILLgo2narnia: What is up with the title.

Welcome2tawnitown: Why do I find your answers for these so typical 4 u?

Sonshine america: So.......... Who the girl you were talking about in question 1?

the1nonlyCDC: Like I said I'm not telling.

Masterofknomes: I bet you were talking about Sonny.

Yoyoyoitsnico: Yeah I agree with Z.

Portlynn: I know that I'm not the brightest crayon in the crayon box but I know for a fact you were talking about sonny.

Welcome2tawnitown: Yup I agree of both those statements Porty.


	5. Chapter 5

from:IWILLgo2narnia.  
Date: august 7, 2009 8:07 pm Subject: just a random quiz.

Body: If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
One of those meal or no meal models

What would your last name be if you married the last person you kissed?  
I kissed my mom on the cheek does that count?

Is there a difference between love and being in love?  
I guess.

best friends?  
Nico

Are you taller than your mom?  
yes

If the last person you kissed tried to kiss you again, would you kiss back?  
Well my mom always kisses my head and cheek. so i usually hug her.

How long until your next birthday?  
next year.

What time did you go to sleep last night?  
ten.

Do you know anyone with the same middle name as you, but spelled differently?  
no

What color is your shirt?  
A cheddar like color.

Would you rather have long or short hair?  
short

Do you hate being alone?  
Sometimes.

What's your favorite season of the year?  
Summer!!!!

Do you miss anyone?  
NO

Are you wearing jeans right now?  
yeah.

Are any of your friends virgins?  
i'm not sure about Tawni.

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
The mall.

Day been rough?  
no

Do you think a lot of people think bad things about you?  
no

Who knows a secret about you that no one else knows?  
Nico

Where's the one person you want the most?  
IDK

How do you type your smileys?  
LIke this- xD

How often do you straighten your hair?  
I don't

why did you kiss the last person you kissed?  
I was just saying good bye to my mom

Last people besides family that went into your house?  
Nico.

What was your last call for?  
Ordering cheese to make another pair of Cheese pants..

Ever kissed anyone in your top?  
no

Do you get jealous easily?  
NO

Do you act different around someone you like?  
Yes.

Ever dated two people at once?  
nope

Are you happy?  
YEs.

Do you sleep with your door open or closed?  
closed.

Do you think relationships are hard?  
some of them.

Do you think you have made a difference in anyone's life?  
in all narnia and cheese lovers every where.

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
Yeah i mean Nico is my main man.

Does seeing couples in love make you mad?  
why would they?

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
yeah.

Have you ever slow danced with someone?  
yes.

What are you going to do after this?  
Look in a bunch of dressers.

Do you make eye contact when you talk to people?  
yes

Do you wear make up?  
no, well unless it's for a sketch

How much longer until you get what you want more than anything?  
idk.

Have you ever slept on the floor with the person you like?  
no

Is the last person you hugged older than you?  
yes

What was the last song you sang along to?  
beep by the pussycat dolls.

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
no

Do you believe that you can change for someone?  
no

Last non- alcoholic beverage consumed?  
pepsi

Has anyone upset you in the last week?  
NO

comments:

Welcome2tawnitown: I don't think your mom counts grady

yoyoyoitsnico: Your making another pair of Cheese pants!!!!!!!!! awesome!!!!!!!!!!

Sonshine america:Just like what you did on mine I LUV PEPSI!!!!!!!!!!!

Masterofknomes: beep seriously grady.

the1nonlyCDC: I bet you haven't kissed a girl before!!! hahahahahahahaha 


	6. Chapter 6

from:yoyoyoitsnico Date: August 8th 8:33 pm

Body: If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
Some one hott.

What would your last name be if you married the last person you kissed?  
wiliiams.

Is there a difference between love and being in love?  
I think so

best friends?  
grady.

Are you taller than your mom?  
yes

If the last person you kissed tried to kiss you again, would you kiss back?  
Yup.

How long until your next birthday?  
a week from now.

What time did you go to sleep last night?  
twelve.

Do you know anyone with the same middle name as you, but spelled differently?  
no, i don't know any body with the middle name of rico. ( don't make fun plz)

What color is your shirt?  
green

Would you rather have long or short hair?  
short

Do you hate being alone?  
NOt really

What's your favorite season of the year?  
Summer.

Do you miss anyone?  
No

Are you wearing jeans right now?  
yeah.

Are any of your friends virgins?  
Yes, theirs me, Sonny, Grady , and Zora.

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
K mart

Day been rough?  
nope.

Do you think a lot of people think bad things about you?  
Maybe the people at the falls do.

Who knows a secret about you that no one else knows?  
grady

Where's the one person you want the most?  
At the mall.

How do you type your smileys?  
like this - =P

How often do you straighten your hair?  
no

why did you kiss the last person you kissed?  
Truth or dare game..

Grady.  
What was your last call for?  
I was prank Calling chad saying that i was going to make his car explode cuz he kicked my dog. It was hillarious.

Ever kissed anyone in your top?  
YEs.

Do you get jealous easily?  
no

Do you act different around someone you like?  
Maybe just a little.

Ever dated two people at once?  
No.

Are you happy?  
Yup, Me and grady found not only popcorn twins but potato twins.

Do you sleep with your door open or closed?  
closed.

Do you think relationships are hard?  
No

Do you think you have made a difference in anyone's life?  
IDK

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
Yup..

Does seeing couples in love make you mad?  
no should they?

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
Yes.

Have you ever slow danced with someone?  
yes.

What are you going to do after this?  
Look at some new hats.

Do you make eye contact when you talk to people?  
Yes...........

Do you wear make up?  
for sketches.

How much longer until you get what you want more than anything?  
I have no freakin clue.

Have you ever slept on the floor with the person you like?  
no

Is the last person you hugged older than you?  
no.

What was the last song you sang along to?  
It's a small world ( I went to disney land)

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
no

Do you believe that you can change for someone?  
no

Last non- alcoholic beverage consumed?  
Lemonade.

Has anyone upset you in the last week?  
NO.

comments:

Welcome2tawnitown: Am I not your friend Nico.

yoyoyoitsnico:Your my friend go in the hospital.  
welcome2tawnitown: How come i'm not on the list up their.

iWILLgo2narnia: Glad i'm not the only one that thinks that.

Masterofknomes: I can't beleive you didn't put Tawni.

sonshine america: Did you really think Tawni wasn't a virgin

the1nonlyCDC: Hell, it wouldn't of supprised me if she wasn't.

Sonshine america: shut up Chad!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

From:Welcome2tawnitown.

Date:Aug 10th 2009 10:00 AM

Subject: What to do when your bored!!!!

Are you "with" the very last person you kissed?  
no

What's a word that starts with the third letter of your first name?  
What

When's your birthday?  
August 1st.

Who is the first person on your top?  
Sonny.

Would you rather take a relationship really slow or really fast?  
Well not to slow but not to fast either.

First person to speak to you in '09?  
Nico.

Are you afraid of losing the last person you talked to?  
Yeah i guess. I mean she is a little weird but she is still my friend.

What is your favorite drink?  
rasberry water.

This time last year, do you remember who you liked?  
uhhh james conroy.

What would your name be with the first three letters?  
taw

What's your favorite piercing?  
ears.

What's something you do when you're mad?  
nothing though people say that I whine and stomp my foot. I mean I don't do that.

When is the last time you said "I love you" to your number one on your top?  
never

Do you have any siblings?  
no

Who did you last have a serious conversation with?  
I had to explain to the Make up lady that dark Red isn't my color.

Is anyone on your bad side?  
Yes the people at the falls.

Are you perfect?  
duh!!!!!!!11

Is it okay to kiss people when you're single?  
yeah

When was the last time you were on the phone after 2 am?  
a month ago.

Will this weekend be a good one?  
It always is in Tawni town.

Do you keep your relationship status to yourself?  
NO

Was yesterday better then today?  
Just about the same

What are your plans for your next birthday?  
Huge tawntastic party.

Does anyone ever spell your name wrong?  
Yes. It's Tawni not tawny or tawnee or tanee

Where is your best friend right now?  
Most likely at home.

Can you honestly say that you're okay right now?  
YEs, I mean i'm still pretty.

Would you like to put last night on repeat and live it forever?  
NO.

Last time you were on the phone?  
Earlier.

What's your favorite season?  
Summer.

Is there anyone you know that deserves to get punched?  
Yes. *cough* Chad Dylan cooper* cough*

what would you say to your haters at the moment?  
GUess what I'm still pretty.;)

Made any new regrets this year?  
NO

When was the last time you gave your number to someone?  
Today.

comments

the1nonlyCDC: ok you took my idea of a chadtastic party and I do not deserve to get punched.

sonshine america: Chad you sorta do

Yoyoyoitsnico: Agreed

iWILLgotonarnia: Yeah and why do you talk in third person.

Masterofknomes: thats another reason why he should get punched.

the1nonlyCDC: No one can punch Chad Dylan........ I mean me.

Sonshine america: wanna bet. 


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank every one who reviewed. You guys are awesome. If I could Bake cookies for all of you and give them to you I would. But for now you all get virtual cookies. Their in spongebob shape.!!**

**any ways I don't think this is one of my best chapter.  
**

From:the1nonlyCDC

Date:Aug 12th 2009 11:00 AM

Subject: What to do when your bored!!!!

Are you "with" the very last person you kissed?  
Yes.

What's a word that starts with the third letter of your first name?  
Awesome. It fits so well with my personality.

When's your birthday?  
July 7th

Who is the first person on your top?  
Sonny. RAndomized friends list.

Would you rather take a relationship really slow or really fast?  
I don't do slow.

First person to speak to you in '09?  
Portlyn.

Are you afraid of losing the last person you talked to?  
Yes. I mean yeah i don't act like it but yes i am.

What is your favorite drink?

Sierra mist.

This time last year, do you remember who you liked?  
I don't remember her name.

What would your name be with the first three letters?  
Cha

What's your favorite piercing?  
Don't have one.

What's something you do when you're mad?  
YEll.

When is the last time you said "I love you" to your number one on your top?  
I never had.

Do you have any siblings?  
Yes.

Who did you last have a serious conversation with?  
Portlyn.

Is anyone on your bad side?  
Hte evil little girl dora.

Are you perfect?  
YEs.

Is it okay to kiss people when you're single?  
Yes.

When was the last time you were on the phone after 2 am?  
Ysterday.

Will this weekend be a good one?  
Yup.

Do you keep your relationship status to yourself?  
If I could I would.

Was yesterday better then today?  
It was okay I guess.

What are your plans for your next birthday?  
Have an Awesome Chadmazing party.

Does anyone ever spell your name wrong?  
No

Where is your best friend right now?  
IDK.

Can you honestly say that you're okay right now?  
No. I said something I wish I hadn't. A

Would you like to put last night on repeat and live it forever?  
No no and no.

Last time you were on the phone?  
Earlier.

What's your favorite season?  
fall.

Is there anyone you know that deserves to get punched?  
Yes and it's deffinetly not me. But if i ever did get in a situation like this I would act like a man.

what would you say to your haters at the moment?  
Keep hatin your making me famous.

Made any new regrets this year?  
Yes. =(

When was the last time you gave your number to someone?  
Today.

comments

Sonshine: America: Hence the fact when I lifted my fist to scare you. You ran away screaming like a girl.

yoyoyoitsnico: she has a point.

iWILLgotonarnia.: Agreed

Masterofknomes: It's Zora!!!!!!

welcome2tawnitown: Randomized right. CHad i checked you list every day. it still says sonny  
as number one. and I bet the I love you question You want to.

Portlyn: Hey this is posted a few minutes after that big fight with sonny you had.

the1nonlyCDC: Shut up portlyn.

Sonshine america: shes only stating the tuth chad.


	9. What!

From: Tom

DAte: AUgust 13th 2009, 12:00 pm

Subject: Sorry.

Body:

Sorry All myspace users Myspace bulletin will be down for a few days.

Comments:

~robotic Ninja~: Are you serious I need this for my story.(a/n this is my real user name for mysapce thats why it doesn't say Nameuscool)

Tom: You don't need this it will only be down for a few days. just go in the chat rooms.

~robotic Ninja~: Yeah. whatever. You'll be heaaring from Chad and possibly Tawni. and how come you  
always say woo! on IM.

Tom: you know i'm not on Myspace IM at all right it's just programmed to say that.

Yoyoyoitsnico: Are you serious?

iWILLgo2narnia: YOu mean i wasted 10 mins. of my life trying to get you to say something else on IM?

Masterofknomes: Idiots....

Sonshine america: Man those bulletins are fun. I guesss Chatrooms will have to do. just for now though/

Tom: Yes.

welcome2tawnitown: Wait so I'm supposed to talk about me In chat rooms!!!

Tawniluver: OMg TAwni Hart!!!! are you serious. Omg I luv you.

Protlyn: the person above me is totally normal *cough* stalker *cough*

Sonshine america: you could always use the blog they have on myspace.

Sonshinefan: OMG it's sonny munroe I love so random it is sooooooooooooo much better than  
Mackenzie falls of a cliff.

Sonshine america you my friend is awesome.

the1nonlyCDC: Is not. And Bulletin is closed. I have to go to Chat rooms. nooooooooooooooo!!

So~random~fan~: Exactly why so random is better.

Mackenzieluver: is not. LEts take this in the chatrooms.

(**a/n so i might start having a story story on this story ON some of the answers. I just need to think about some of it though. but i didn't want to leave you un updated so their going to be in the chatrooms**

**with other fans. So that way they won't be the only ones you'll here from.)  
**


	10. Chad room

**I'd like to thank. Trinityflower of memories for the Chad room idea, but it will be a little different. Oh and i'm thinking of Changing the story name to Myspace adventures. Having the mixture of Chat rooms blogs and bulletins. Leave a review to tell me what you think on that idea.  
**

**_*outside of the chat room*_**

_With sonny._

"To the Chat rooms." said sonny. She looked around all over myspace. "Where is it." She looked around their in realization. " I found it."

_With Nico and Grady.  
_

"Hahahaha can't wait to see the virtual catfight between The so random fan and the falls fan. This is gonna be .......... Hey where are the Chat rooms. Grady do you see the Chat rooms?" Nico said.

" I don't know dude let me check." He said. He looked around myspace . "I think I found them." He said.

"Why am i not supprised." Nico said .

_with tawni._

" NOT ONLY I HAVE TO TALK ABOUT MY SELF HERE BUT HE..............

_With Chad._

"Thanks Tom I really Appreciate it. alright. Alright bye." Chad said then smirked to himself.

_***In chat rooms***_

Mackenzieluver: If Mackenzie Falls wasn't better do you think that these chat rooms wouldn't be called Chad rooms.

~so~random~fan~: Well I bet That Chad Dylan Pooper is really that snobby.

the1nonlyCDC: I am not Snobby.

Supersmart: Um then why are all the chat rooms now called Chad rooms?

Sonnysideup: She has a point and i Changed my name.

the1nonlyCDC: Really Sonny really

Sonnysideup: Yes really

Welcome2TawniTown: I think Tawni rooms would be better.

Tawni luver: You are so right and pretty.

Masterofknomes: Wow another Tawni Townanian.

the1nonlyCDC: Yeah but Chad rooms sound so much better.

Sonnysideup: Chad it shouldn't even be Chad rooms it should be Chat rooms.

the1nonlyCDC: Fine I'll Ask Tom to changethem back tommarow.

Sonnysideup: Fine

the1nonlyCDC:Good

Sonnysideup:Good

Yeahimawesome:?????

supersmart: WTF

yoyoyoitsnico: Don't worry it's normal on what they do.

ninjafo: Thats some crazy

~robotic ninja~: Shut yo mouth This is a family story.

iWILLgotonarnia: O.O Vanna almost Caught you swearing.

~robotic Ninja~: How did you know my name.

the1nonlyCDC: I knew your name. I told every one.

~robotic ninja~ Well.

Welcome2Tawnitown: Vanna? LIke Vanna White . Why don't you just go by Idk Savannah.

~Robotic Ninja~: I Go by both.

Superpro124: omg this room is full of famous people.

Zacefron: Hi people

Zac e. luver: OMG its Zac efron.

the1nonlyCDC: YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Zacefron: What did i do.

Sonnysideup: Your banned from his wall.

Zacefron: y?

Sonnysideup: It's cuz hes jelouse

the1nonlyCDC: Am not.

Zac e. luver: i wouldn't be suprised

puppyluv: true true.

the1nonlyCDC: Am not. Now i am not going to change the name

**So it is not my best but i haven't slept in 2 days so the next time I update my brain will be charged. If you would like to be one of the useres in the story for the chat room then leave a review saying that you would like to.**


	11. Chapter 11

*outside of the chat rooms*

"Hey You guys ready to go in the chat room?" Grady asked.

"Sure, but hang on I told Chad We would be meeting in another private chat room. but when you get their don't type anything just watch." Sonny siad with a devilish smile.

*In private chatroom*

the1nonlyCDC: Hey CDC in the house.

Zacefron: Hi!!!

the1nonlyCDC: You!!!!!

Zacefron: What did i do.

the1nonlyCDC: You know what you did.

Zacefron: No, I don't.

the1nonly CDC: NM where are the randoms and my Fans.

Zacefron: They are in a different chat room.

the1nonlyCDC: Hey Zac have you ever got you but kicked by a Gaurd.

Zacefron: no y?

the1nonlyCDC: Well, come to my set and don't worry about the guard just come right in.

Zacefron: Ok.

Sonnysideup: Don't do it! it's a trap.

the1nonlyCDC: I can't beleive you put me in the same chad room as him.

Sonnysideup: W/e just go in Chad room 3

*Chad Room 3*

Superpro: Then she said thats what he said.

ioutspoken: LOL THat was funny.

Smartyshirt: Omg THe horse part was funny.

Sonnysideup: Whats so funny

Sonshineluver: OMg it's sonny munroe!!!

Iamhott: Hi I'm awesome and hott. MY name is Tanya triangle.

WOahbby: You know I'd really bang your drum. i've seen your picture.

Masterofknomes:Kids story!!!! I'm Telling Vanna S.!!!!!

~Robotic Ninja~: how do you people know my name.

Always Juliet:Doesn't anybody ever NOT talk in codes??!! Oh and 'Hi', Zora! I'm for biggest fan! You rock! And Chad, you be nice to the 'So Random cast mates.

Woahbby: What the picture of her is where she had this really sweet neon orang drum set with black flames on the side. I want to bang them.

the1nonlyCDC: Me nice to the randoms

Masterofknomes: Hey Listen to the almighty awesomeness of always Juliet.

BurnThatBridge: Chad is being a retard

Welcome2TawniTown: NOt being a. Is a retard. ANd Always Juliet What about me!!!!

Always Juliet : Zora is way AWesomer.

Masterofknomes: See.

Choirsinger:Hey ppls what did I miss

welcome2Tawnitown: The stating of the very obvious fact that Chad is a retard.

Choirsinger: O ok.

Channyluver7: Omg CHad you and Sonny are ment to be together.

Sonnysideup: WHAT!!!

the1nonlyCDC: HUh! I am not a retard.

ioutspoken: Of course not *cough* denial *cough*  
Choirsinger: That horse joke was funny

ioutspoken: That was told awhile ago!!

Superpro: I'll tell it again!!

~Robotic Ninja~: Wait is it "themed"

Superpro: WEll maybe alittle bit.

~Robotic Ninja~: No wait till i censore it .

Superpro: fine

THis has been censored for your own eyes.

Sonnysideup: LMFAO

the1nonlyCDC: Even i have to say that was funny.

Welcome2Tawnitown: lol

Zacefron: I can't breath hahahahahaha

choirsinger: LOL the horse and the thats what he said. LOLOLOL

iWILLgo2narnia: omg that was funnay.

yoyoyoitsnico: hahahahaha

Always Juliet: Thats what he said ^

~Robotic ninja~ OKay maybe a little funny. who am i kidding hahahahahaha that was hucking fillarious.

masterofknommes: doesn't that count as swearing.

~RObotic Ninja~: no...... 


	12. connects palm to forehead

**ok Thoughs of you that read this chapter already just skip to the bottom. I just deleted it because i needed to fix something.**

*OUTside the chat rooms*

"I can't beleived She cursed after getting on our case about it." Zora said.

"Well technically she didn't she said hucking fillarious. it doesn't count." Nico said.

"Well maybe it's a sign" Grady said.

"A sign about what" Tawni asked.

"That this story isn't for kids any more." grady said in a matter a factly tone.

"I put my hands up there playing my song the butterflies fly away nodding my head like yeah moving my hips like yeah...."

" Heeeeeey. What are you doing in here." Grady asked

"What do you mean am i not welcomed here?'

"No, its just that shouldn't you be idk School!!!!!" Sonny said.

"oh no my school doesn't start till after labor day so i'm good."

"Seriously Salcido what are you doing " Chad said walking in

" I just want to be."

"Leave Savannah Alone Chad." Sonny said.

"Thank you sonny. So do you guys want to go in to the chat rooms."

"YEah"

*In chat rooms*

superpro: Wow that was funny but it was sorta wrong

Frocked: Tatoos of santa clause and a Turkey all because of that. lol

iOutspoken: Funny but eww.

Selena Gomez: That was funny but Still ewww

dontdissthesponge: I find that hillarious.

Yoyoyoitnico: Whats so sick yet funny

imawesome: this joke i told it involves tatoos.

sonnysideup: really how could that be considered dirty.

imawesome: here let me tell it.

? vanna ?: wait how detailed is it .

imawesome: very.

? vanna ?: No way i changed the rating to t but i'm still gonna have to censore it.

imawesome: fine

imawesome: I'm sorry but this convo is censored please just read this song for now.

I throw all of you stuff away and i clear you out of my head i tear you out of my heart and ignore all you messages i tell every one we are through.  
that im so much better with out you.

n/m convo is over.

sonnysideup: wow that was umm wow it was funny but sick

the1nonlyCDC: yeah. i thought it was funny

YOYOYOitsnico: sick

Welcome2tawnitown: ewwwwwwww

Portlyn: ewwwweeeeeeeeee

masterofknomes i don't get it.

? vanna ? hucking fillarious but sick

masterofknomes: cursing.......

? vanna ? no

Always Juliet: I agree with Zora. That does count as swearing, ? vanna ?! So...Grady...what's it like in Narnia?

iWILLgo2narnia: I haven't actually been their yet. I'm still trying to find it.

Always Juliet: oh =(

iWILLgo2narnia: i know =(

? Vanna ? : I'm supprised you guys aren't cursing. It's

iOutspoken: Really?

Frocked: aRe you serious.

Superpro: Fuck yeah!!!!

? Vanna ?: doesn't mean you can use them excesivly

choirsinger: totally agree.

Sonnysideup: Yeah chad.

the1nonlyCDC: I don't curse alot.

Sonnysideup: you shouldn't curse at all.

the1nonlyCDC: Fine

Sonnysideup: Fine

the1nonlyCDC: Good

Sonnysideup: good

Portlyn you guys are seriously are gonna do that here.

welcome2TawniTown: Yeah seriously

BurnThatBridge: If I here good good fine one more time my head will explode. Just KISS

sonnysideup: ewww me kiss chad

the1nonlyCDC: You would be happy. good good fine

BurnThatBridge: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

? VAnna ?: Chad thats not nice say sorry or i will tell zac and sonny to go out.

Zacefron: that doesn't sound like a bad idea

the1nonlyCDC: Sorr btb sorry Sorry sorry . a million times sorry.

Sonnysideup: i'm back what did i miss

portlyn: Chad basically admitting he loves you.

Sonnysideup: waht

the1nonlyCDC: No i didn't

BurnThatBridge: don't worry Chad I except your apology. even if it was so sonny and zac couldn't date

the1nonlyCDC: Shut up .

Zacefron: YOU love sonny.

Sonnysideup: Sorry my interwebs lost connection again did i miss anything

? vanna ?: omg

Always Juliet: wow

Welcome2TawniTown: *connects palm to forehead.*

So i've been thinking on what to do on the next chapte r so here are some questions i need you to answer

WHat should i do next

a. bulletin

B. Blog

C. another chat room

IF you chose blog or bulletin who should it be about.

a Sonny

b. CHad(either one will probably have a little channy in it)

c. Tawni ( you gotta love her)

D. Nico (he never seems to have blogs out)

E. i didn't chose blogs or bulletin

If i do another chat room which couple should i have a little feature in.

A. Channy ( we'll have lots of that eventually.)

B. Pico ( this is just how i like to put thier Couple name instead of nicortlyn.)

D. Zorlloway.

Well hope you answer.


	13. Sorry for not posting not an an

**School. Yall know that word. You either**

**a. hate it**

**b. love it.**

**I choose A. i haven't been writing lately because of school. School sucks badly. I don't like it but i still go to it. so The winner here is....... chat room. Next one is gonna be a bulletin then a blog. couples that will be in this one will be zorrloway, channy , and a supprise couple(well i guess not really.  
**

**so here the story.**

***outside the chatroom***

"Time to go to the Chat........... I mean chad rooms." Tawni said. then shuddered.

"Hey Tawni bear. are you going to the chat room." A voice said as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

*inside the chat rooms.*

ZacEfron: I am the first one here. I am the first one here.

iOutspoken: Um Zac, are you singing .

Sonnysideup: hahahahahaahahaha

yoyoyoitsnico: Hey.

the1nonlyCDC: Don't worry this chat hasn't lost it's Awesomeness. I am here.

Sonnysideup: w/e, anyways does anybody know what day it is.

iWILLgo2narnia: Monday.

Sonnysideup: No.

welcome2tawnitown: the day the new nilla nilla crazy lipgloss comes out.

Sonnysideup: NO

JC: The day i ask tawni to become my girlfriend.

Sonnysideup: NO.

Sonnysideup: Wait who are you.

wecome2tawnitown: Yes I will be your girlfriend

Sonnysideup: WHo is he.

Bruno: Awwwwww. Tawni has a boy friend.(A/N this is me.)

Awesomenessina10yrold:What day is it sonny.

masterofknomes: Holloway!?!?

Sonnysideup: How can you guys forget =*(

the1nonlyCDC: THe 1 yr anneverseary of you in condor studios

the1nonlyCDC: I mean Monday.

Sonnysideup: Awwwwwwwwwwwww Chad you remembered: *gives virtual kiss on cheek.

the1nonlyCDC: Well uh. I was looking through mr.C's files and it said it.

Sonnysideup: Oh well for you that is still sweet. Wait what were you doing in my file.

the1nonlyCDC: Well look at the time gotta go.

Sonnysideup: Oh no you don't. I'm going to go and find him.

wecome2tawnitown: gotta get ready for a date.

JC: YEah me too.

welcome2tawnitown: *giggles*

yoyoyoyoitsnico: Come on grady lets go watch transformers.

iWILLgo2narnia: You know i would really like to meet megan fox one day.

Zacefron: BYE guys. I gotta go on a date wit BBy V

Bruno: I gotta go stare at a Taylor Lautner PIC *sighs dreamily* (a/n if that didn't give you a clue. BIG on TEAM Jacob.)

awesomenessina10yrold.:So Zora how have you been.

masterofknomes: OK I guess.

awesomenessina10yrold: Listen Zora I miss you. I thought I could move on but i can't.

masterofknomes: Yeah right

awesomenessina10yrold: I even got you gifts look in your vents.

10 mins later.

masterofknomes: AWWWWWW you do miss me you got me a new knome and a snake with a tawni scream. YEs i will take you back.

awesomenessina10yrold: come on lets go scare people.

masterofknomes: yeah lets go

Foxymegan: Is anyone here?

Taylorlautner: hi I see you just signed on/

foxymegan: Yeah i thought i'd come on here to meet some fans but theirs no one here

Taylorlautner: Yeah me too. o well you wanna get some coffee?

foxymegan: sure.


	14. woah woah woah an IPod shuffle!

**I LOVE YOU IF YOUR READING THIS! So I fell Awesome. YOu wanna know why. NOt only is it my b-day in 26 days (yayerz!) But School is out on the 11th! Wooo! So here's a Shufflerz thing **

From: Sonnysideup!

Date 6-2-10

Subject: Ipod Shuffle

Here's the rules: Get your Ipod, put it on shuffle and hit next to get the answer to each question, just put the title of the song, and no cheating, put whatever comes up.

What's your name?

something about the sunshine

What do you like to do for fun?

Birthday sex (oh god!)

What are you afraid of?

Smile

What kinda people are you attracted to?  
Bad boy (um what?)

Whats your style?  
Heart of gold

What do you think about?  
In my head (umm...)

What's your goal in life?  
Take a bow

What do you dream about?  
Spongebob square pants theme song

What kinda food do you like?  
Love drunk

Where do you live?

Poker face

What do you do when you wake up in the morning?  
TIk Tok

What do you do on vacation?

Kiss N Tell 

What is your job?

Disgusting

If Obama called you on the phone what would you talk about?

Obvious

If you were the president of the United States?

Average girl

What's your motto?

4 minutes

Comments

tawnzzzzzz: Wow Sonny I wondered what you did on your free time...

Thechaddylancooper: Um... So sonny BAd boys... I knew you would have a thing for me.

Sonnysideup: ok 1 chad it's a song, and 2. Pleez, I don't think you know what bad is.

Thechaddylancooper: Um, Do you know who you're talking to, Hello Chad dylan Cooper.

NICOSssss: Um... Wow sonny dirty mind much

Thetallestgnome: Um, I find the Tik Tok one Ironic.

Sonnysideup: I never met a "bad boy" Who refers to him self in third person

NARNIA!: HAHA

Themememememememe: UM, well, i don't always do that...


End file.
